Infinite Bucle
by Malorum55
Summary: Cada paso que la rebelión daba, él yacía a diez delante de ellos. Conocía de antemano todos los planes de los intentos de la rebelión por derrocar su casi dominante líder, Eggman. Muchos se preguntaban sin que nadie pudiera responder: ¿Quién era Infinite? En especial Silver, que quería derrotarlo personalmente. (A.U). Protagonistas: Silver the Hedgehog; Infinite y Blaze the Cat.


Bueno chicos y chicas. Aquí les traigo este fanfic basado en Sonic Forces y que habla sobre la identidad de Infinite (sí, hoy , **07/11/17** , ya se estrena el juego mundialmente y puede ser tonto de publicar esto a sabiendas que ya sabremos quién será bajo la máscara; pero ya había comenzado y no quería desecharlo a más de la mitad hecho). Sin más que aclarar, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Infinite Bucle**

El pequeño pueblo conocido Scheed Valley yacía en ruinas. En el aire se podía sentir el olor a pestilencia y azufre. Miles yacían muertos por las llamas que consumían el lugar; bombas lanzadas por los dirigibles de Eggman extinguieron la vida de gente inocente que no merecía morir. Pero era lo que un tirano como Eggman hacía. Llevaba miedo a todas partes desde que las naciones del mundo aceptaron su conquista con suma facilidad.

Los ejércitos robóticos bajo su control eran enormes; sus modelos venían en todos los cases desde los más arcaicos (procedentes desde la primera generación cuando se dio a conocer al mundo) hasta las más modernas y letales.

Los puños del erizo grisáceo claro se cerraban con fuerza, imaginándose dentro de su mente cabeza estrangularlo y darle fin a su vida. Le aterraba pensar así; la guerra para resguardar su futuro, alterado por los descubrimientos y manipulaciones del vil doctor, lo cambiaba en poco tiempo. Semanas atrás nunca hubiera pensado de ese modo, pero no ahora; no desde que la perdió. No desde que un día ella salió en una misión solitaria y no volvió más.

— ¿Hay noticias de Blaze? — Preguntó, serio, ante los presentes en la sala del centro de control.

— Nada, señor. — Temblando como gelatina, casi sin tener fuerza para sostener la Tablet, el joven erizo café respondió sus inquietudes.

Era un novato, apenas entrenado para luchar, pero quería hacer su parte en esta guerra. Silver soltó un suspiro de frustración, sonriéndole para calmarlo. No debía transmitir sus problemas a otros.

— Gracias. — Dijo él, dejando a los reclutas ponerse al día con los otros líderes de escuadrones.

Volvió a su habitación a paso ligero, apenas saludando a quienes se encontraba en su camino. Recibía mensajes en su comunicador, sus amigos sabían de su situación y quería apoyarlo; más Silver se negaba. No quería ayuda, la quería a ella.

Se acostó en la cama y en sus manos tomó la banda elástica que usaba Blaze para sujetar el pelaje de su cabeza. Le dio un pequeño suspiro, inhalando su aroma. Susurró palabras de afecto tan poco audible que solo él oyó. Cayó rendido en cuestión de minutos, sin dejar de pensar en ella.

* * *

 **Inicio Flashback (POV Silver)**

— Entramos, ponemos los explosivos y salimos. — Simple, pero firme, Blaze comandaba al pequeño escuadrón, corriendo contra el tiempo para cumplir la misión que ayudaría a salvar muchas vidas.

Al ser ella la princesa de una nación, y guardiana de las Sol Emeralds, le dio el conocimiento perfecto para saber de estrategias que sirvieran para contratacar el alza de imperios malvados. Esa vida de deberes que la encapsuló a ser alguien solitaria hasta la llegada a esta dimensión, y conocer sobre el valor de abrir las emociones y confiar en los demás, daba frutos ahora más que nunca (esa era la versión de la vida que tenía ahora. Yo conocía otra que ya dejó de existir; pero en ambas, ella siempre era indispensable en la lucha).

Todos conocíamos nuestra labor. A través de los comunicadores confirmábamos que llegamos hasta las zonas especificadas por nuestras habilidades (con uno que otro encuentro indeseado de Badniks en el camino). Rápido como entramos, rápido salimos dejando atrás una estela de explosiones que arrasaban la fábrica de armamento del Doctor Eggman.

— ¡Eso fue radical! — Emocionada, la joven coneja anaranjada saltaba feliz de la victoria.

Sus amigos compartían la emoción. Eran solo un año o dos más jóvenes que nosotros, con gran potencial para exprimir.

— Debemos volver. Avisaremos a los demás y…— A media orden, Blaze paró. Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar de forma extraña.

— Blaze…— Traté de acercarme, pero ella dio unos pasos lejos de nosotros.

Hizo aparecer en una estela de llamas la Sol Emerald en sus manos. Brillaba más fuerte que el sol que nos iluminaba; cerrar los párpados no servía de mucho, nos ardían las retinas.

Apretó la gema y una conexión se canalizó entre las dos. Llamaradas de fuego de su cuerpo eran drenadas a la gema, que poco a poco dejaba de brillar hasta apagarse. Sin fuerza, Blaze cayó como un saco. De no ser por mí, y mis habilidades, el suelo sería quien la hubiera recibido.

La alegría en nuestros compañeros se apagó, temerosos del estado de mi amiga. Los calmé y corrimos de vuelta a nuestro cuartel, comenzando a atardecer en el horizonte.

* * *

El medico a nuestro servicio atendió a Blaze, asegurándonos que solo necesitaba descansar unas cuantas horas para volver a recuperarse. Todos nos sentimos aliviados con la notica; unos se fueron, dando espacio, y otros nos acompañaron un poco más. Los que seguían preocupados de Blaze eran varios refugiados que salvó de incendios (donde otros no podían llegar, ella entraba entre las llamas y ellas les abrían espacio para que caminara tranquila) y de tomas de control de Eggman. Ofrecieron su apoyo a Blaze, que les sonrió por su buena voluntad.

Al terminar de comer (ayudándola también en esto), me paré listo para irme; pero no lo hice. Una mano sostenía la mía con delicadeza.

— Quédate conmigo esta noche. — Casi apagada, como un susurro, me pidió.

— Claro. — Asentí.

Me acomodé a su lado, dejando un espacio entre los dos. Ella soltó una leve risa, acercándose más y acurrucándose conmigo. Sentí mi cara ruborizarse ante su calor.

Mi mano se posó en su cabeza, acariciándola por un buen rato. Sentí pequeños ronroneos, lo que hacía el momento más dulce.

— Te ves tan adorable. — Dije con un tono normal, pensando que ya debía estar dormida.

— Tengo los ojos cerrados, pero aún puedo escuchar. — Quedé paralizado cuando finalizó sus palabras.

Se levantó y sus ojos ámbar, como perlas doradas, se conectaban con los míos. Su rostro se acercaba al mío, y sentí su caricia en mis labios. Estaban fríos hasta que le traspasé mi calor.

— Tienes que volver a la Sol Dimensión. — Indiqué, señalando a la gema de su mundo. — La Sol Emerald está obligándote a que vuelvas.

— No puedo dejarlos. No ahora. — Explicó, apartando su mirada.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunté, obligándome a verme.

— Ya te dejé una vez, en el peor momento cuando más me necesitabas. No quiero hacerlo de nuevo. — Sus lágrimas se deslizaban, empapando su rostro.

Sequé esas lágrimas. No me gustaba verla así. Era muy poco común en ella.

— Estaremos bien. Siempre estaremos bien. — dije, sonriendo.

Volvimos a recostarnos en la cama, abrazándola yo ahora por la espalda. Era un momento que deseaba que durara por siempre…

Dos días después de esa noche Blaze no volvió. Traté de tomarlo como algo normal, pensando que la Emerald al fin logró obligarla a volver a su mundo, pero mi corazón latía con cólera. El destino buscaba formas maquiavélicas de alejarla de mi lado siempre. Quería estar con ella sin temor a despertar y no encontrarla; estar a su lado sin cerrar los párpados y verla desvanecerse en el aire.

¡¿ERA MUCHO PARA EL UNIVERSO DEJARME SER FELIZ CON BLAZE?!

 **Fin del Flashback (fin POV Silver)**

* * *

Despertando agitado, Silver comenzó a oír el sonar de las sirenas por todos lados. Las alarmas de intrusión de enemigos eran muy raras, incluso luego de la conquista.

Corrió a la sala de control, todavía pensando en ese sueño que tuvo sobre el bello recuerdo. Cuando llegó, usó sus poderes y tomó el escritorio más cercano. Lo levitaba dejándolo sobre el enemigo que irrumpió en el cuartel de la resistencia.

— Hola Silver. — Dijo aquella figura enmascarada cuya apariencia se comparaba con la de un chacal, ocultando cualquier pizca de emoción.

— ¡Infinite! — Gritó Silver, agresivo ante el lacayo de Eggman.

— Baja eso. Solo vine a hablar. — Sin inmutarse, Infinite caminó hacia el erizo grisáceo.

Silver dejó caer el escritorio sobre él. Cubos rojos aparecieron de la nada sobre su cabeza y sostuvieron aquel objeto; otro cubo levitó en su mano.

El cubo que flotaba en su mano solo rotaba en dirección a las manecillas del reloj; rotaba lentamente cogiendo velocidad.

De golpe, el cubo salió despedido en dirección a Silver. Impactó en su pecho, lanzándolo contra la pared más cercana.

Silver se levantó, tosiendo gárgaras de saliva. Miró a Infinite, que caminaba con tranquilidad. Otro cubo se generó en su mano y se lo entregó al erizo, lanzándoselo a su lado.

Los presentes cerraron los párpados (y otros rezaban). Los cubos eran una especie de energía acumulada capaz de destruir cualquier cosa y creían que este iba a explotar, llevándolos al más allá; pero solo se desintegró dejando una serie de fotografías en el piso.

— Míralas. — Casi como una orden, Infinite detuvo su marcha.

Silver las tomó y al girarlas estuvo a punto de enloquecer. Notó como el ojo en medio de su esclerótica roja brillaba, satisfecho de sus actos.

— Esto es mentira. Ella volvió a su mundo; ¡su dimensión! — Exclamó, tirando las fotos en la cara de Infinite.

Los cubos que sostenían el escritorio se desvanecieron en una pequeña estela de humo rojo. Se oyó el crujir de la madera rompiéndose contra el suelo, con muchas fotos cayendo por todo el lugar.

Los demás tomaron las fotos y soltaron pequeños chillidos de angustias; otros las rompían, negándose a lo que sus ojos les mostraban.

Blaze estaba encadenada, sin prendas vestir, con su cuerpo lleno de heridas y moretones; la sangre se deslizaba hasta formar un charco a sus pies. Todas las fotos eran la misma, desde ángulos distintos para mostrar la gravedad de su situación. Silver miraba a Infinite fulminante. Seguía sin creerle que él la hubiera capturado. Todo era un

El maligno ser hizo aparecer otro cubo y esta vez se transformó en una Sol Emerald (roja). Se notaba en su centro un quiebre, como una apuñalada. Silver sentía su energía drenarse muy lentamente de aquella herida.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? — Aceptando ahora la realidad, el joven erizo necesitaba saber más de su amiga.

— Oh, no me juzgues de esa manera. — Lanzó la Emerald sin cuidado. Silver la atrapó antes de que chocara contra el suelo. — Ella aún vive… por ahora.

— Te daré lo que sea. — Negociando, Silver se entregaría a sí mismo para salvarla. De todos, era el de mayor rango.

— Pero si ya me lo disté. — Por primera vez, Infinite sonaba sarcástico. — Tengo a una linda mascota que torturaré hasta que me detengas. Detenme de seguir haciendo todo este daño en nombre de mi Eggman.

Muchas preguntas e insultos flotaban en la cabeza de Silver, todas perfectas para desquiciarlo. Pero solo una tenia verdadera importancia.

— ¿Quién eres? — Preguntó, comenzando a sonar decaído.

— I am the Future, Silver (soy el futuro, Silver). — Dijo serio.

Esas palabras le hicieron sentir un frío extraño en su cuerpo. Parecían tan familiares, como si ya las hubiera oído antes.

Los reclutas atacaron entre el silencio de los dos. Creyeron encontrar una ventana abierta para derrocar la criatura que tanta destrucción trajo a su mundo.

En un aura roja se tele-trasportó Infinite fuera del alcance de ellos, dejándolos herirse con sus propias armas.

Dolido, con deseos de retroceder aún más en el tiempo para estar ahí y protegerla, Silver desató su furia sobre las maquinas computarizadas que eran tan indispensables en un momento como este; la ira lo cegaba y lo hacía perder el camino.

Ahora, solo había una cosa en su mente: lo atraparía, vencería y rescataría a Blaze en el proceso.

* * *

Dos semanas desde ese día pasaron y fueron una eternidad para el erizo. Ya no escuchaba los consejos de sus amigos, quienes comenzaban a preocuparse de su estado. Las misiones a las que iba y lideraba, creyendo que encontraría pistas sobre el paradero de Blaze, fueron un fracaso total. Infinite estaba allí, siempre; esperándolos para detenerlos de sus planes de salvar al planeta. Conocía sus movimientos a la perfección y siempre tenía planes de contingencia ante cualquier arma nueva o alguien con habilidad especial que osara atacarlo.

Hubo muchas bajas a lo largo de este tiempo, y Silver perdió su rango ante la incapacidad de separar lo personal con el deber (no podía concentrarse en el ahora si su mente estaba en Blaze). Su conocimiento sobre el futuro parecía ser menos eficiente. Y no solo el fracaso en las misiones lo torturaba. Sin que nadie se percatara, a su habitación aparecían fotos de Blaze. Todas eran torturas diferentes, subiendo en escalas grotescas cada día. En los últimos días veía en las fotos de Blaze como le faltaba partes de sus miembros como: la oreja izquierda, su labio inferior, el dedo anular de su mano derecha y el pulgar e índice de la izquierda, y la mitad del pie derecho fue cortado dejando solo el talón.

En esta última foto, coordenadas escritas con un tono carmesí que se confundía con la sangre revelaban que era hora cero. Infinite lo retaba a buscarlo, cosa que no dudaba en hacer Silver.

* * *

Fue difícil escabucharse de sus compañeros. Lo tenían muy vigilados desde el incidente con el chacal enmascarado. La cercanía con Infinite, desde el punto de enemistad, le dificultó poder razonar con más lógica (así fue marcado por el psicólogo de la rebelión). Necesitó noquear a dos de su compañero para escapar robar una aeronave (para no gastar sus energías en el viaje); cuando despertaran estaría muy lejos para alcanzarlo. Consigo llevaba la Chaos Emerald que trajo de su futuro (sin ella, no podría volver a su tiempo). Para lo que haría necesitaba toda la ayuda posible. Solo podía contar consigo mismo, y sus habilidades.

Al llegar a las coordenadas marcadas, descubrió que se trataba de una de las muchas bases piramidales esparcidas por aquí y por allá; resguardada con muchos robots centinelas.

— ¡Chaos Control! — Gritó canalizando el poder de la Emerald en su cuerpo.

El brillo de color turquesa de sus habilidades de telequinesis lo rodeó. Aquel brillo se intensificó en la aeronave, que comenzaba su vuelo en piloto automático por los alrededores. Los centinelas y varios Badniks lo persiguieron, disparando a diestra y siniestra. El escudo cinético protegía a aquella aeronave de la fuerza de los láseres, lo que ayudaba a mantener alejadas a las creaciones robóticas de la entrada principal el tiempo suficiente para escabullirse.

Apenas puso un pie dentro, Silver no solo activó las alarmas de intrusos que hacían eco por los pasillos, sino que sentía la presencia de Infinite; la sentía bajo sus pies a cientos de metros, oculto en el subsuelo (posible una zona de tortura).

Levitando, aceleró su marcha hasta encontrar un panel de control donde descubrió el mapa de la base piramidal. Copió los datos en su comunicador y comenzó a bajar los seis niveles, enfrentándose con uno que otro enemigo, antes de llegar a una zona un poco arcaica comparada con el resto.

Las gruesas paredes estaban hechas de hormigón, diferentes a las metálicas del resto de la base. Caminó entre las celdas donde los grilletes parecían estar manchados con sangre. Reconocía el lugar cada una de ellas; las fotos fueron tomadas allí, lo que hacía que Silver corriera gritando el nombre de Blaze. No hubo respuesta auditiva, pero si visual; al fondo, frente a una puerta un cubo rojo levitaba. Era una señal de Infinite y, trampa o no, iría hacia ella.

Rompiendo la puerta de adentro hacia afuera, Silver entró preparado para la batalla.

— ¡Silver! — La voz conocida persona más especial en su vida lo alegró y lo asustó bastante.

— ¡Blaze! ¡Blaze! ¿Estás...?

Corriendo junto a ella, revisó el cuerpo de la felina lavanda, sin llegar a parecer un pervertido, quedando estupefacto.

— Estás bien. No te falta nada. — Esperaba verla en condiciones inhumanas, pero hasta la habitación que era su celda tenía todas las comodidades necesarias: una cama, un baño, una mesa de noche, buena iluminación y un estante lleno de libros. Era raro.

Por su lado, sin entender el contexto de las palabras dichas por el erizo, Blaze lo abrazó. Solo sabía que se sentía segura al verlo allí.

— Silver, fui una tonta. — Arremetió contra sí misma. — Dejé que él me capturara. No fui fuerte para enfrentarlo cuando me atacó por la espalda.

Él escuchó la versión de los hechos por parte de ella. Escuchó como le decía su batalla al volver hacia el cuartel; su poder la venció en cuestión de segundo, sin lograr el minuto; era un ser devastador. Trató usar la Sol Emerald para huir, aunque le costara abandonar el planeta a para ir su dimensión, pero su rapidez le ganó y solo la separó de ella, noqueándola de un golpe. Cuando despertó, se encontraba en esa habitación, negada de sus poderes y sin posibilidad de huir; robots dejaban la comida a la entrada para evitar su escape. También mencionó que Infinite solo la visitó una vez, perturbándola al quedársele viendo por horas. Sintió algo familiar ante la mirada del enmascarado.

Silver, por su lado, le explicó las amenazas de Infinite, junto con sus continuas interferencias en los planes de la resistencia, venciéndolos siempre (parecía un clarividente, prediciendo sus movimientos); las fotos entregadas a su cuarto donde ella aparecía torturada (casi se le salían los ojos al verse en ese estado); y como él lo guio hasta aquí.

Sabiendo que llegar en cualquier minuto, Silver trató de quitarle las esposas inhibidoras que interferían y evitaban el uso de los poderes de pirokinesis de Blaze.

De pronto, muchos cubos rojos rodeaban la habitación, creando una pared circular sin salida. Silver usó su telequinesis para empujarlos, pero era demasiado fuerte para abrirse en un camino. Se juntaban más y más, aplastándolos. Creyeron que era su fin hasta que los cubos se disiparon en una estala de polvos rojos. Tosieron bastante ante aquella estale que llenaba sus pulmones. Parecía acido que los corroía.

Al sentirse mejor, notaron que se encontraban en una sala enorme y vacía. Era espaciosa, pero al fondo estaba oscuro y no podían percatarse hacia donde quedaba la salida. Solo el centro tenía un reflector iluminándolos como en un cuadrilátero.

Planearon caminar e investigar, pero el sonido de dos palmas aplaudiendo los hizo ver sobre sus cabezas. Infinite bajaba levitando al centro el reflector. Levantó el brazo y con sus dedos hizo un gesto que incitaba a Silver a atacarlo. Él vio a Blaze que asintió ante su deseo de luchar. Solo él podía salvarla y este sería su encuentro definitivo para derrotarlo o perecer en el proceso.

Silver saltó, volando hacia Infinite. Sus puños recargados con la energía de la telequinesis podían romper los suelos con un simple golpe, pero Infinite los evadía sin problemas; le era fácil esperar y evitarlos al último segundo. Por otro lado, el enmascarado si atinaba sus movimientos. Los cubos que iban apareciendo explotaban al tacto del erizo que. Su telequinesis lo protegia de la onda de choque, pero no era suficiente.

Arrancó Silver del suelo placas de metal y los lanzó como boomerangs hacia Infinite. Giraban como sierras y su enemigo seguía sin recibir sus ataques. Sin importar la velocidad, él se las arreglaba para escapar y lanzarle más cubos que explotaban y debilitaban a Silver. Todo esto solo había pasado en solo un minuto y ya había una clara referencia de quien ganaría.

Infinite, cansado de juegos, emanó un rayo láser de gran poder su mano. Silver creo un escudo, buscando protegerse; partes de este se quebraron, dejando pasar estelas de energía que hirieron su carne. Su ojo derecho se llevó la peor parte, con una herida que atravesaba todo su parpado de arriba abajo; pero las otras heridas en su cara, abdomen y piernas eran igual de graves.

Hasta ahí llegó toda su voluntad de vencer. Moriría sabiendo que falló en proteger a quien amaba.

— ¡Silver! — Consolándolo, Blaze lo abrazó manchándose con la sangre que escurría de su cuerpo.

Infinite se acercó a ellos. Blaze se posó entre él y Silver, pero este último le pidió que se alejara.

— Fue muy buena la pelea. Es hora que esto termine. — Declaró, agachándose a su altura.

— Dime quien eres, por favor. Concédeme eso.

— Ya te lo dije. — Quitándose su máscara metálica plateada, reveló ante los dos su verdadero rostro. — I am the Future Silver (Yo soy el Futuro Silver). Tu futuro.

Sin palabras, los dos quedaron horrorizados. Silver no digería la idea que el causante de tanto daño impartido por el mundo en los últimos meses fuera él; él nunca sería capaz de eso. Blaze trataba de buscar otras teorías (un androide, clon o duplicado) pero las heridas en el rostro y hocico de Infinite coincidían con las hechas en el rostro de su Silver. Era él, no había duda (pero se negaba a creer).

Agarrándolo del cuello, levantándolo, una especie de aura rojiza rodeó a los dos erizos. De Silver, aparecieron la Chaos Emerald y la Sol Emerald agrietada que estaba en su poder. Infinite las tomó con cuidado, tirando a Silver a un lado.

— El circulo debe formarse. El bucle infinito debe surgir como estaba previsto. — Expresaba, levantando las gemas. — ¡Chaos Control!

Un torbellino se formó detrás de Silver. Lo succionaba sin forma de huir. Quiso sostenerse en el piso, pero era muy liso. Al final, cayó y desaparición ante la mirada de Blaze, cuyos ojos comenzaba a aguarse.

— Es bueno volver a verte Blaze; verte con mi verdadero rostro. — Dijo Infinite, sonriendo, posando su mirada en sus ojos ámbar.

Blaze retrocedió, queriendo alejarse de aquel sujeto desconocido de apariencia similar a Silver. Seguí aferrada que no era él, yendo en contra de todas las pruebas.

— Soy yo. No temas. Nunca te lastimaré. — Expresó él, acercándose más.

— Tú no puedes ser Silver. — Caminando hacia atrás, cayó de espalda.

Infinite la ayudó a levantarse, abrazándola con cariño. Sentir esa forma en que lo hacía quebró a la felina lavanda, llorando. Solo había una persona que le daba un calor igual, y acababa de ser succionado a un lugar y tiempo desconocido.

— Hay una pequeña historia que debo contarte. Una donde Silver the Hedgehog muere e Infinite nace. — Susurró al oído de Blaze, cargándola en sus brazos sin problemas de su parte (tan mal estaba de la perdida que ya no le importaba nada).

* * *

 **Inicio Flashback (POV Infinite).**

Mis heridas eran graves y dolían tanto como ser torturado en el infierno. Los alrededores, con verdes colinas y animales pastando, confirmaban que seguía en el pasado (mi tiempo era tan tecnológico que ya hubieran dado conmigo). Pero, ¿dónde y cuándo?

Arrastrarse por el suelo era muy duro, con las rocas abriendo aún más aquellos cortes causado por la explosión de los cubos y el láser mortal de Infinite. Ver con un solo ojo disponible te hacía perder la percepción de la profundidad, perdiendo constantemente el equilibrio al tratar de pararme.

Temía desangrarme y morir de esta forma; solo y sin poder despedirme de Blaze. Quedó en el presente con él, aquel que decía ser yo. Repetía sus palabras en mi mente: _"El bucle infinito debe surgir como estaba previsto"_. Buscaba un significado preciso, pero nada surgía para responder esa duda.

Sin más fuerzas, me recosté en el césped y permití que el universo decidiera mi destino. Siempre que luchaba contra él las cosas empeoraban. Trataba muchas veces de volver al pasado para estar con Blaze luego de nuestra separación, pero el tiempo jugaba en contra. Era irónico y gracioso; el mayor tiempo que duramos ella y yo juntos fue gracias a esta conquista.

— ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? — Sacándome de mis pensamientos, la silueta Eggman chocando contra los rayos del sol me aterraba. No podía pelear ahora con él y si lo hacía moriría.

— Eggman… Aléjate. — Declaré, arrastrándome.

— Oh, no te vayas. — Dijo burlón.

Oí unos sonidos raros luego que presionó botones en su vehículo volador personal. Una especie de gancho presionaba mi caja torácica. Vomitaba lo poco que había en mi estómago combinado con sangre de heridas internas. Sentí la brisa acariciarme mientras caía desmayado, con la oscuridad tomándome como suyo.

* * *

Mi párpado se abrió con dificultad. Mi ojo izquierdo ahora era el único que podía controlar y le dolía adaptarse a la luz blanca. Alcé la cabeza, recuperando poco a poco la visión.

— Hola viejo amigo. — La voz de Eggman causaba que deseara seguir desmayado, en especial con verle a la cara.

No respondía a su saludo. Permanecí callado, observando su maquiavélica sonrisa. A mis alrededores había muchos objetos quirúrgicos. Miré mi cuerpo y este tenía parches que tapaban mis heridas.

Un gran monitor cerca de nosotros presentaba los datos obtenidos de algo llamado el _"Phantom Ruby"_.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Pregunté, curioso.

Si debía hablar, sería bajo mis términos (y descubrir lo que tramaba).

— Tu futuro. — Respondió alegre. — Tu poder, luego del cambio que haré a tu cuerpo gracias a las notas de mi abuelo Gerald Robotnik para la creación de la _"forma de vida definitiva"_ , será infinito.

— ¿Infinite? — Indagué.

— Es un buen nombre. Creo que lo usaré como tu nombre código. — Dijo, tecleando el nombre del experimento en la computadora.

Unos robots me agarraron y metieron dentro de una capsula. El agujero se cerró con una capa de vidrio blindado. Muchas agujas se insertaban bajo mi piel; su negro líquido espeso invadía mis venas y me hacía desear la muerte. El dolor extremo me agobiaba.

La capsula comenzaba a llenarse de otro líquido, viscoso e incoloro, como el agua. Golpeé el vidrio, pero este no cedía. Mis poderes no funcionaban por mucho que me concentrara. Gritaba con buscando ahogarme, pero era en vano. Respiraba de forma natural con mis pulmones llenos de aquel líquido. Comenzando a sentir que perdía mis fuerzas, sentí algo en mi ojo bueno. No sabía si era que lloraba ante mi infortunio.

 _Todo parecía empeorar en mi vida._

* * *

Muchos badniks explotaban ante la onda de los cubos rojos que formaba. Ningún modelo era rival para mí. La sala de entrenamiento solo se llena chátara de robot inútiles luego de combatirme.

Eggman entro aplaudiendo, golpeando saltando sobre los Badniks que seguían funcionando a media, destrozándoles.

— Te mataré. — Declaré casi llegando mi posición.

Se paró rectó, abriendo sus brazos. Parecía una t, esperando que lo atacara.

— ¿Qué esperas? — Preguntó, serio.

Solo debía cerrar mi puño; pensarlo y su fin llegaría. Podía cambiarlo. Podía salvar mi futuro y mi destino. Pero nada. Más lo intentaba, una fuerza arraigaba mi mente me obligaba a no lastimarlo por mucho placer y deseo que quisiera.

Me había alterado tanto en los último dos meses que ya mi apariencia se era idéntica al Infinite que enfrenté (con la máscara siendo diseñada para equilibrar la falta de un ojo y tener mayor percepción de la profundidad). Parte de mi pelaje se había vuelto negro, mi cola corta se trasformó en una bien larga y tupida; mis dedos tenían garras filosas y una gema en forma de tetraedro de color rojo con una línea violeta atravesaba mi pecho, con alguna conexión a mis nuevos poderes.

— Un poco más de práctica y tu estarás listo para la acción. — Eggman declaraba, sin dejar de esbozar su sonrisa. — ¿Tienes algo que decir?

— La primera aparición pública de Infinite fue en Central City el siete de noviembre. Eliminará las fuerzas de G.U.N en cuestión de minutos. La ciudad será tomada en tu poder al cabo de veintiochos minutos, segundos más segundos menos. — Informé.

Su rostro quedó anonadado. Sobó su mano en su calva cabeza, pensando en lo que dije.

— Estamos en mayo. Faltan meses para eso. — Dijo reacio.

— Soy del futuro y recuerdo todo lo que harás y cuando lo harás. — Declaré con seriedad.

— Dime todo lo que sepas. — Exigió.

Sabiendo lo que estaba por hacer, supe que ya no era más Silver the Hedgehog. Los comandos en mi cabeza insertados en sus experimentos me obligaban a obedecerlo, protegerlo y ayudarlo a superar a sus enemigos. Debía aceptar esto para que mis propios planes funcionaran.

 **¡DEBÍA ACEPTAR QUE YO ERA INFINITE!**

* * *

Atacar a Blaze y traerla hasta la celda fue duro. Nunca imaginé que llegara el día que sería capaz de hacer lo contrario a la vida de héroe que tuve. Me dolió hacerle daño, herirla físicamente con tal que los eventos que formaron mi crearon tomaran curso. Eggman sabía casi todo, permitiéndome moverme libremente por el mundo; esparcía dolor y sufrimiento, causando miedo para que todos se arrodillaran ante mi amo (odiaba referirme así ante él).

Tuve que desnudarla y hacerle un escaneo completo para que los androides fueran los más reales para los escenarios de tortura. Sin el miedo y la motivación de mi yo del pasado de verla herida a través de las fotos que le enviaría todo podía fracasar; pero a la verdadera Blaze no la tocaría. Ella solo debía esperar más adelante para cumplir su parte del plan, sin que ni siquiera lo supiera.

Debía a la par de este tiempo contemplando a Blaze, detener los avances de la rebelión para que así mi yo del pasado perdiera toda confianza en quienes lo rodeaban, y ellos en él. Cada acto que vi hacer por parte Infinite cuando yo era Silver debía repetirse a la perfección. Crear un bucle infinito en mi vida, siendo la causa de mi propia existencia. Yo era el inicio y el final de este círculo; el alfa y el omega de esta ecuación que nadie podía parar ni intervenir para salvarme, sin poder alterar este punto fijo en la línea temporal. Un verdadero bucle infinito que no se detendría hasta el fin del tiendo mismo.

 **Fin del Flashback (fin POV Infinite)**

* * *

Por enésima vez, Blaze escuchó la historia de Infinite buscando un agujero que pudiera usar en su contra. Algo que demostrara que todo lo dicho era falso y, quien ahora dormía y compartía el calor de su cuerpo y la cama de su celda, era un impostor.

Llevaba cuadro días desde que su Silver fue enviado al pasado e Infinite se mantenía elocuente al hablar de su transformación. No había engaño, solo la verdad.

— Oh Silver. — Besó apasionadamente a Infinite, acariciando su cabeza.

Con los ojos ya abiertos, no lo culpó de toda la tragedia que esparció porqué sabía del remordimiento ante cada muerte que lo carcomía. Fue un peón del universo que se divertía con su tragedia.

— Supongo que ya tienes un plan para vencer a Eggman y el control que tiene sobre todos, ¿verdad? — Dijo ella, esperando una afirmación de él.

— Sí. — Respondió dándole otro beso.

Durmiendo acurrucados, ambos descansaron felices de estar juntos. Felices de saber que las cosas mejorarían.

* * *

El octavo mes del embarazo de Blaze transcurría con normalidad. Todos sus amigos sonreían ante la dicha del cercano nacimiento del primogénito o primogénitos de Blaze y Silver (exceptuando a Blaze, él todavía no aceptaba que lo llamaran así hasta creer que expiara sus pecados cuando fue Infinite;). No sabían si serian niños o niñas, querían que fuera una sorpresa para ambos.

Desde el balcón de su habitación, Infinite admiraba la felicidad de todos. Agradecía a un Dios (si existía) por permitir que lo aceptaran luego de saber lo que tuvo que hacerse a sí mismo. Entendieron que lo que tuviera que ver con los viajes en el tiempo, y sus derivados, era su área de especialidad y que sus decisiones la aceptaban con firmeza.

Entre tanta felicidad que estaban pasando no podía dejar de pensar como hace seis años, borrando los últimos días de charla con Blaze (días donde planearon vencer y destruir la fuente de su poder y su imperio), requirió coordinación por parte de todos para atraparlo y así encerrar por siempre a Eggman en una prisión tan profunda bajo tierra y medieval de la cual nunca, si tenían suerte, logrará escapar (eran cuidadosos, porque sabían de su habilidad misteriosa para huir de las cárceles).

Ahora con su vida arraigada en la Sol Dimensión, él era libre de formar una familia junto a la mujer que amaba sin miedo que sus alteraciones genéticas se pasaran a sus descendientes.

— Me das asco. — Oyó él una voz proveniente de su mente.

Sin parecer temeroso o sorprendido, Infinite hizo aparecer un cubo. En una de sus caras se proyectaba otra versión de él, cruzando los brazos.

— No soy débil como tú. Yo sí dominaré mi mundo. — Declaraba el chacal enmascarado, sonando molesto.

— Ese será tu final. Mis amigos te vencerán. El Silver de tu mundo te dará una dura batalla por subestimarlo. — Sonrió, con aura de alegría y esperanza.

Desvaneció el cubo, sin dejar que la conversación con su otro yo lo amargara. Tomó rumbo a la reunión para disfrutar del resto del día con sus seres queridos.

* * *

Viendo como aquel erizo tuerto de otra realidad alternativa cortaba la conexión, le daba ganas de vomitar ante el espectáculo meloso y sin sentido que vio.

— ¿Qué haces, Infinite? — Preguntó Eggman a su creación definitiva, observando su quietud y su vista perdida en aquel cubo en su mano.

— Aprendiendo a como _"no fallar"_ en la conquista, mi señor. — Respondió ante la inquietud de su creador, desvaneciendo el objeto.

Había muchas capacidades que no conocía ni sabía de su nueva arma por lo joven que era. Eggman creía que la conexión con el Phantom Ruby le permitía ver otras realidades paralelas, aumentando su aprendizaje a cómo usar su poder para los planes de dominación mundial que en pocas horas iniciaría.

Reía a carcajadas ya imaginándose la cara de Sonic y los demás a darse cuenta que no tenían posibilidades contra él.

 **Ninguna resistencia podrá contra su poder infinito.**

 **THE END**

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno. Espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar sus reviews, se los agradecería mucho para mejorar y traerles más historias.

Sin más que decir, hasta luego. **;D**

 **Notas de autor:**

 ***** Parte de la historia tienen referencias a la tercera temporada de la serie **_"The Flash (2014)"_** , sobre todo con la creación del villano **_"Savitar"_** siendo una versión malvada del mismo héroe en el futuro.


End file.
